


A Still Planet

by TheRyuuhou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRyuuhou/pseuds/TheRyuuhou





	1. Prolouge

A lone figure stood alone in a a fallen city, it was raining heavily down onto the ruins of what used to be the capital before the war. The war was a thing of the devil that brought the world to its ultimate end, killing every living thing but those who were human experiments. The figure was a male with short black hair with neon blue at the tips, he too was a victim of the experiments. He laughed coldly as he walked through the city, investigating the chaos that had brought the mighty capital to its demise.

“Ridiculous, I didn’t think humans would be as dumb to do this. Creating immortal beings to live forever on a glum destroyed world.” He spoke to himself as he picked away at the rubble, trying to find anything useful to take with him. The rain began to soak through his clothes and hair, cooling his body temperature down so he began to shiver with cold he couldn’t even feel. “What has this world even have to offer?” He grumbled, finding an old raincoat which he put on and continued his search until something caught his attention. It was a boy, around 12 at least, staggering about.. it seemed that this one was on the brink of death. He laughed because he didn’t expect such a young human to even be alive three years after the war. The boy noticed him and tried to run away but malnourishment and fatigue sent him to the ground in an inelegant trip.

“P-Please d-don’t kill me s-sir!” The boy cried, raising a hand up towards him in a desperate plea which he laughed at.

“I don’t mean to harm you, as much as I would prefer to get my revenge on humankind.” The boy looked confused at his statement and told him to speak in a way that made sense.

“What I meant is that I was a human experiment. All the harm that was inflicted on me is what I want to do to another human. However all the humans are dead now aren’t they?”

“I’m not.”

“You’re at deaths door, child.” He spoke bluntly, as much as he wanted to show his sadness he went against the idea. He wanted this child to survive but looking at the shivering and how the ribs stuck out he knew his efforts would be in vain.

“I know I am… but I want to live..just a little longer.” In the end he gave in and hoisted the child onto his shoulders and walked in the direction of his shelter.

“Why did you want to be experimented on?” He pondered on the question momentarily, did he want to spill out how he aspired to become immortal for his own selfish stake and how many people were slaughtered in order for that process to work? No, he shouldn’t tell a child of that age such dark things.

“I…I wanted to live forever, and I had no idea that what did happen…would effect me so much.”

“What did happen?” The boy replied, it was obvious curiosity would end up killing the cat.

“…That…That is something I do not wish to tell you right now. I believe you’re too young, child.” The boy pouted and stuck his tongue out and stated that he wanted to know, even if it killed him to find out.

“…That’s selfish.”

He returned this with a growl, glaring into the boy’s emerald green eyes. “As I stated before, you are too young. However, I will say that whatever did happen to me… Well, it cost millions of lives. I had no clue that such a thing would happen, but it did. There was nothing I could do at the time and there is nothing we can do now. Just let it wash over you, since you’re the only surviving human in an empty world populated with a few robots.” The boy seemed saddened for those lives lost for the experiments but did not seem to cut up about it.

“…I see. What’s your name?”

“…I was given the name Zero. What about your name, child?”

“…I wasn’t given a name.”

“You don’t have a name?” Zero seemed intrigued, a human without a name?

“No.” The child sighed and began to play with his hair. “If you want to give me a name that’s fine with me.” Zero smiled and spoke he wanted the boy to be called Infinity because he liked the word.  
  
"Infinity? Why Infinity?"  
  
"...I'm not sure." The boy smiled and wrapped his arms around Zero's head.  
  
"Infinity it is then." Infinity spoke proudly as if his name were the most important thing in the world, or what was left of it at least. "Zero, do you know where we're going?"  
  
"Yeah. We're going home."


	2. Chapter 1

Two years had passed since he saved Infinity. The boy had grown tall and slim, although he was still quite a bit shorter than Zero. The two had become something like best friends, sharing stories and experiences. Zero had learned the boy was from the 'Rouge' Clan, or at least, what was left of the clan. The Rogue clan itself used to be the largest group of assasins, not to mention, the highest ranked and the most skilled even. 

"Woah! You did that?" Infinity also seemed intrigued about Zero's past. Especially how Zero's family came to power. 


End file.
